1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having network connection function, and more particularly, to an electronic device having network connection function and a method for determining a connection mode between an electronic device and an access point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a wireless local area network (WLAN) device (e.g., a notebook having a network connection function) intends to connect to an access point, the WLAN device will choose a connection mode with a highest data rate and use this connection mode to be connected with the access point. For example, if both the WLAN device and the access point support 802.11n and 802.11g connection modes, the WLAN device will use 802.11n to connect to the access point because the data rate of 802.11n is higher than that of 802.11g. In practice, however, by considering the compatibility between the WLAN device and the access point, signal noise caused by the air quality, and the packet collision occurs when the WLAN device and the access point transmit carries, when the WLAN uses 802.11n connection mode that has a higher data rate, the WLAN may not successfully receive the packets from the access point. Therefore, the access point will transmit these transmitting-failed packets repeatedly, causing a decreasing throughput of the WLAN. More seriously, the throughput of the WLAN using 802.11n connection mode may be worse than the throughput of the WLAN using 802.11g connection mode. For example, in normal condition the data rate of the WLAN is 30 Mb/s when using 802.11n connection mode, however, in some special conditions, the data rate of the WLAN may be only 11-12 Mb/s when using 802.11n connection mode. In fact, the WLAN may have a higher data rate when using 802.11g connection mode at this time.
In addition, if the WLAN has both the wireless network and Bluetooth devices, in order to decrease the volume of the WLAN, the wireless network and Bluetooth devices are generally designed to share two antennas inside the WLAN. However, if the WLAN simultaneously enables wireless network and Bluetooth functions, interferences may be occurred when the WLAN uses the Bluetooth device to transmit/receive data, causing data transmitting-failed or receiving failed, and the throughput of the WLAN is decreased.